


Wonka Makes A Mistake

by WitchEevee



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: 2005, A Weird One, Candy, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory - Freeform, F/M, Humor, M/M, Possible smut, Smut, Willy Wonka - Freeform, Work In Progress, im a pervert.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchEevee/pseuds/WitchEevee
Summary: Willy in making candies for Valentine's Day, but when a candy that's supposed to make one happy has an unintended side effect, things get strange for the chocolatierCredit given tohttps://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubiThat's where my inspiration came from





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie POV 

Valentine's Day was in less than a month and Willy and I have been super busy. Valentine's Day is a huge day for us. Willy finds the holiday "pointless" but knows that it's a big day for candies, which makes it tolerable for him. 

We walk into the inventing room and Willy starts explaining all of his new ideas for the holiday. 

"This is a rose that is edible. If not eaten it stays fresh for up to 2 weeks. I'd like for it to last longer, but can't seem to get it to work."

Willy keeps walking and comes to a candy that looks like a powder. 

" This can be put onto the skin and it gives a nice, edible shimmer. It's a little more....adult than what I usually make, but hey, this holiday is mostly for adults and their adults things so it should be ok!"

Willy blushed a little with that one. I'm only 16,and even I don't think that's all THAT adult. Willy seems to be pretty innocent with that type of thing. 

Willy looks extra excited the next candy we're coming upon. 

"This is a liquid chocolate that's made for dipping fruit and whatnot in. It also has a special ingredient that acts as a stimulant to make one super happy! I'm very excited for this one, but it's not been tested yet. The chemical compounds seem right to me though."

To me this sounded a little, druggy. "Willy, this wouldn't have any illegal substances in it would it? Sounds kind of too good to be true."

Willy raised an eyebrow "Poppycock my dear boy, you know I wouldn't make anything like that! It's simple chemistry that causes the reaction. It's mock endorphins. That's all. Nothing that the body doesn't make normally!"

I was still unsure myself, but Willy was confident about it. 

Willy opens up the container the chocolate was in and tilted it around. He must be checking for consistency. As while putting the lid on, his thumb dipped lightly into the mixture. 

"Darn it. I'm so messy." 

Without thinking it seems Willy licked the chocolate off his thumb.

"Uh Willy, didn't you say that hadn't been tested? You probably shouldn't have eaten any of it."

Willy looks my way "Huh? Oh, kinda absent mindedly did that, heh. It should be fine. That was only a tiny amount after all!"

I hope he's right. Some weird stuff can happen and I'd hate to see Willy swell up or grow an extra arm or something! 

"Okie dokie. That's the only ideas I have SO FAR. Our job today is to come up with at least 2 more. At least. Think we can do that?"

I nod enthusiastically. "Of course! We've come up with that many ideas in a hour before!"

"That's my boy! Let's get truckin' then!"

WILLY POV 

Why did I consume some of that chocolate? I mean it was only a tiny amount, but still. Very unprofessional of me. Wasn't thinking I suppose. 

Charlie and I walk over to our brainstorming table in the corner of the inventing room. It's covered in paper, pens, and even play dough. Sometimes one wants a 3D model of an idea!

It's been roughly 40 minutes since I ate a little bit of that happy chocolate, and I actually feel great! Charlie and I have come up with several great ideas including edible hearts that actually beat and edible stuffed toys. So much fun! I feel very energetic, feisty even. 

CHARLIE POV

Willy seems to be feeling energized since he ate that chocolate. He normally speaks fast, but he's currently speaking SUPER fast. He said there was a stimulant in that chocolate, and I certainly believe it. He's down right hyper 

"CHARLIE I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING! With the edible stuffed animals, think about when they are only half eaten, how disturbing! Maybe instead of edible they should just smell really good, or maybe only have accessories that or edible, OR.."

Willy kept going and I just nodded and smiled. He's straight up drugged right now I'm afraid. 

"Willy, are you feeling okay? You are speaking really really fast!"

"I AM? Sorry, I actually feel wonderful! I feel like I could run a marathon or climb a mountain!"

Willy certainly seemed happy, so maybe the new chocolate was a success! But I'm not surprised, Willy is brilliant after all. He's pretty much glowing he's so happy. It made me feel good to see him like that. He was being very entertaining that's for sure! 

WILLY POV 

WOW I FEEL GREAT! That powder I put in that chocolate could sell on it's own if it makes people feel this good! Charlie seems happy that I'm happy, which makes me happier! And boy, hasn't he grown to be a handsome young man, he sure cuts a good figure in that outfit today......wait, WAIT. 

WHAT AM I THINKING. I HAVE NEVER LOOKED AT HIM LIKE THAT, AND I DON'T WANT TOO. OH GOD, IVE MADE PEDOPHILE POWDER. THAT WILL NEVER DO. 

I unknowingly let out a nervous laugh which made Charlie look at me funny, but that was nothing new. I get looked at like that all the time. I just hope he didn't see me looking at him! I'm old enough to be his dad! Ew! 

CHARLIE POV

Willy looks kinda nervous now, but he's a nervous guy so I'm not too alarmed. He was looking at me funny though, but once again, he's a funny guy! 

He is blushing. For him, that's not easy to hide because he's so pale. That might be a little weird. 

"Hahah Charlie, I don't know about you, but I think we should take a trip around the factory. It's almost dinner time anyways, what you say?!"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea, we've worked hard and came up with some good candies! Let's go."

WILLY POV 

I have to walk around a little, standing still is a little painful. 

We walk out of the inventing room and down the hall. I'm wracking my brain about what we could do and where we could go, but I'm not thinking straight. We're just kinda, walking, awkwardly. I'm still feeling good, but in a different way. I'm feeling, frisky. Frisky is the word for it. I don't particularly like this feeling.... 

"CHARLIE, WILLY?" 

Oh, that sounds like Charlie's mom. We turn around and see her walking towards us. 

"Hey boys, I've been looking for you two! I checked the inventing room and you all weren't there. Oh, Willy, I accidentally knocked over this jar in the inventing room and spilled a little. It seemed to be just liquid chocolate, at least that's what it tasted like! Sorry about that. Any who, dinner will be a little late tonight because Noah will be home late from work. Will that be okay?"

Oh lord. She ate the frisky chocolate. I hope she just tasted it. Oh lord. What if she ate like a spoonful or something. That could be unpleasant, or pleasant if you're Mr. Bucket. Ah! There's another dirty-ish thought!! This is so unlike me. 

"....Will that be okay Willy?"

"Huh? Oh yea that's fine!" Another nervous giggle escaped me. This evening could be interesting to say the least. 

AUTHORS NOTE 

Okay, this story could go one of two ways. Either it'll be innocent dirty humor, or straight up smut. We'll see 🤷🏼♀️


	2. Well this is interesting.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

Smut warning. 

WILLY POV 

I couldn't help but notice how....pretty Mrs. Bucket looked at this moment. Her hair was back in a loose pony tail, and her dress was hugging her breasts in an ever so delightful way. Never had I noticed how beautiful she was. I worried though, she had consumed the chocolate that I had. Was she going to start feeling the same way? The dirty part of myself hoped that she would, but the logical side still worried. I was starting to feel drunk, any inhibitions that I may have once had were fading quick. I could feel my heart racing as I looked at her. I was relieved that I felt this way towards her in a way. The feeling of attraction I felt towards Charlie felt dirty, but so did this, but this time in a good way. At this point I prayed she would start feeling like I did, because my body began to ache for her. 

MRS BUCKET POV 

I looked at Willy with confusion. He was staring at me with his mouth half open, and I could have sworn his eyes were dilated. He looked, oddly attractive. What? Why would I think that? Willy was almost like a child in my eyes. He's always been so innocent, so naive. But suddenly the look he had on him seemed erotic, adult in every way. His eyes glanced downward on me, to my chest. Was he checking me out? And if he was, why was I enjoying it? I suddenly had the desire to be... alone with Willy. Never have I felt that before. I've always been faithful to my husband, Noah. But I had to admit, he was so, so boring. He had been the only man I had ever been with. Curiosity had never been an issue until this moment. 

"Um, Charlie, I think grandpa Joe wanted you to help him with something, you care to go see him real quick?"

I had to get Charlie out, I just had to. I knew the excuse was pitiful, but I didn't care, I had to be alone with Willy. 

"Um. Sure mom. Willy, you wanna come to?"

"NOPE. I'll stay here, 'Kay?"

I noticed Willy said that while never taking his eyes off of me. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. That idea sent a shiver down my spine. Logic was escaping me, but I couldn't help but wonder what the change was, why was I feeling like this? 

I looked at Willy closely. I never noticed how handsome he was. His hair was beautiful, skin as smooth as silk. His tall, slim body begged to be touched. 

Charlie looked at both of us with confused eyes, a small sense of knowing. Normally I would have cared about that, but not now, oh no, not now. 

WILLY POV. 

I watched Charlie enter the glass elevator and zoom away. It was just me and Mrs. Bucket now. Though, the way I felt, I felt Helen was a more appropriate name for her considering the feelings I had. 

She looked beautiful. I wanted to taste her so badly. We were in the hall outside of the nut sorting room, semi public. Charlie could come back, an Oompa Loompa could come around the corner, but at that point, I didn't care. All I cared about was that beautiful mouth and how much I wanted it. 

I walked closer to Helen and pinned her to the wall. Only inches separated our bodies. She looked up at me with eyes filled with desire. Before I knew it her mouth was on mine. We started kissing slowly, exploring each other's lips. I felt her tongue gentle slide against my bottom lip, asking for entry. I opened my mouth and let her in, tasting her. She was sweet, like honey and chamomile. It was the most delectable thing I had ever tasted. 

HELEN POV

I was kissing Willy. I couldn't believe it, but one couldn't have paid me to stop. He smelt amazing. Like sandalwood, spices, and chocolate. He tasted even better. His hands traveled up my body, caressing my hips and backside. I started doing the same to him, sneaking my hands under his burgundy coat . 

Suddenly his lips parted from mine, and a small moan escaped me. I felt him kiss gently on my cheek, moving down to my neck. It felt amazing, I moaned while digging my nails into his back. The feeling of his warm body pressing against mine was driving me wild. I wanted more of him, all of him. 

WILLY POV

Helen's skin tasted like heaven to me. She smelled like roses. If I could find a way to make her into a candy, I would be 10 times richer than I am now. 

As I kissed her neck she let out a small moan, and I felt my manhood throb. No one had made me feel like this in years. I hadn't had sex since I was in my early 20's. I'd never been much of a sexual person, but that.....sex chocolate had awakened something within me, and it felt amazing. Every touch upon me felt enhanced, like I had been taking ecstasy. 

I trailed my hand to one of her breasts and massaged it. This unleashed another delightful moan from her. I pulled down the fabric of her dress to expose her delicate skin. She was beautiful in every way. I continued to kiss down her neck until I got to her perfect breast. I took her nipple into my mouth and lightly sucked. Her hands traveled up my back and I felt her nails dig into my skin. I moaned and thrusted my hips towards her involuntarily. I needed all of her, and soon. 

HELEN POV 

The feeling of my breast in his mouth was divine. I could feel the heat gathering between my thighs. My hands reached his shoulders and I clawed into his back roughly. This caused him to moan and rub his hips against me. I could feel how hard he was. I wasted no time and reached down to his crotch. I needed to feel him. I could tell he was surprised by my boldness, but quickly thrusted into my hand. He brought his lips back up to mine and passionately kissed me. I used my free had to work his jacket off so I could have easier access to his body. He reached up and threw his hat off, like he knew if was going to be in the way eventually. 

I felt his hand work it's way up my dress. He caressed me through my underwear, making my knees weak. I rubbed his length through his pants harder, causing him to moan. Suddenly, his hand pulled my panties aside, and I felt a long, gloved finger enter my warmth. For someone who seemed so innocent, he knew exactly what to do to make me weak. 

WILLY POV. 

As I entered a finger into her tight warmth, I could only imagine what it would feel like to have my length in her. The motions and sounds she was making was almost enough to make me cum right then and there. But that was the last thing I wanted to do, I wanted more of her. 

Her hand rubbed my manhood through my pants, but I needed her to touch me without any barriers. I reached down and unbuttoned my pants, encouraging her to undo the rest. 

She obliged quickly, pulling down my briefs and freeing my throbbing erection. I bit my lip to hold back a moan as her small hand grasped me. She looked up at me, her mouth almost touching mine. She begged me to fuck her. I was initially shocked by her profanity, but quickly obeyed her wishes. 

I flipped her around so I could take her from behind. I roughly pulled her dress up and tore her underwear off. Quickly, I thrusted my full length into her. We moaned in unison as I pumped in and out of her. My knees felt weak, but I had never felt more alive. I held her hips and pulled her against me as a thrusted. I felt animalistic, my teeth bared as I grunted, never had I experienced anything quite like this. 

HELEN POV 

The feeling of Willy thrusting into me was sinful, erotic, and absolutely wonderful. He was much bigger than Noah, I had never felt so full. I moaned loudly as Willy gave it to me. His fingers grasped my hips tightly, hard enough to leave bruises. I felt distinctive tightening and pleasure, I was close to orgasm. Willy continued to thrust hard, grunting with every movement. His cock was hitting me in just the right spot and before I knew it, my legs were giving out in pure bliss. I felt my orgasm go through whole body. I always heard that was possible, but never experienced it until just then. My moans echoed in the long hallway. 

WILLY POV. 

I felt Helen's heat tighten around me. It was the best feeling I had ever had. She moaned loudly as her legs gave out. Luckily, I was holding her tightly so she didn't fall. I felt my own release approaching rapidly. I thrusted into her harshly a few more times until I felt like was going to blackout. My eyes rolled back into my head a a guttural groan escaped my lips. I had never cum so hard in my entire life. Both of us collapsed to the floor while I was still inside of her. Slowly I pulled out as we both tried to catch our breath while sitting on the hallway floor. I looked over at her, her hair was stuck to her flushed, sweat covered face. I could only assume I looked the same. The high I was on was collapsing around me as I realized what had just happened. I had sex with Charlie's mom, Charlie's MARRIED mom. Regret filled me, and by the sudden change in expression on her face, I could tell I wasn't alone with this feeling.


	3. Guilt

WILLY POV 

The next day was awful. I couldn't sleep at all the night after the...incident. I just can't believe that happened. It's not like either one of us! That candy is down right dangerous. I have to destroy it as soon as I get a chance. Imagine, people in a group eat that stuff. Before long it would be an orgy! Or a rape.... The lawsuits I would face. Ew. 

After it happened Mrs. Bucket got up and ran. I think she was crying. I soon went to my room and did the same. The guilt of what happened literally made me sick. The idea of facing the Buckets or Charlie again was horrifying. Eventually though, Charlie came to my door looking for me. I tried to act as normal as possible, but I could tell he knew something weird had happened. 

I've hid myself away for a couple of days. Currently, I'm in the inventing room just, looking at stuff basically. I can't come up with anything. I haven't destroyed the chocolate yet, that's too hasty. Maybe I could make it less potent. Heck, maybe it could be an adult chocolate sold in specialty shops. Not really my normal thing, but it's not a terrible idea. While lost in thought I heard a voice behind me.

"Huh?"

I turned around and saw Mrs. Bucket. My heart sank and I felt like I needed to lay down or something. 

"Um, Willy, we need to talk...about what happened."

A nervous laugh escaped me, like it always does when I'm faced with something I don't like. 

"I think we should just forget about it Mrs. Bucket, I mean it's over what's done is done and I...."

"I'm going to tell Noah."

"Woah, wait, what?! Why on earth would you do that? That's just bonkers!" 

"Willy, he has to know. The guilt is killing me..."

I snort a half laugh "Tell him and he'll be killing me...."

"Willy he won't, he's a very understanding man. We just need to explain what happened, even if I'm not sure what happened myself..."

Suddenly I realized she doesn't even realize it was the chocolate that caused us to do that. "I know what happened! It was that chocolate, I had some too and then you had some thinking it was just plain chocolate, but it's not! It's supposed to make you very happy, and I guess it does, just the wrong kind of happy!"

Mrs. Bucket stared at me and chuckled "it makes you horny, not happy."

I laugh nervously again at her bluntness "ahaha yea that's one way to put it!" 

".....when I tell him, I want you to be there to explain the chocolate."

It felt like she punched my in the gut. I can't be there when she tells her husband I slept with her! That's just nuts! "Mrs. Bucket I don't think that's a good idea. I like not bleeding, or being killed."

"Willy he won't hurt you. I don't think. He's never been violent."

"I've never randomly slept with someone is the hallway either, but it happened!" I say getting a little aggravated.

"Yes, but we were effectively drugged. It was an accident."

I sigh, she's right of course. Normally that would have never happened, and Mr. Bucket needs to know that. 

"Let's go Willy, let's get this over with."

I freeze. We're going this soon, like now? I don't want too, I'd rather go outside and lick the sidewalk like a dog. There's lots and lots of things I'd rather do! Suddenly I feel her grab my wrist and pull me with her. Here we go I guess, off to get my nose broken! 

As we walked into the Bucket's little crap shack I start to feel sick again. Jeez, even my thoughts are nervous, I've never thought the term "crap shack"in my entire life. I just want to turn around and run. 

"Charlie dear, do you care to give us adults some privacy?"

Charlie looks at him mom, then at me. He knows. Somehow, he knows. He sighs and leaves the house. Here we go. Time to get injured somehow. 

"Noah, me and Willy need to talk to you." No, don't say I need to talk too,ugh. Why is this happening. 

"Yea, sure, what's up?" Noah asks that with an innocent tone. He has no idea where the conversation is going. Poor guy. Mrs. Bucket clears her throat and starts talking. I just sit there sweating like an idiot. 

"Noah, my dear, something happened between me and Willy the other day. Something bad."

He looks at her confused. He has no idea where this is going still. If I were any other man on earth, he would probably already know where this was going, but since I'm Willy Wonka, the innocent man child, he's clueless.

"Um what I mean is..." Mrs. Bucket continued "me and Willy......were....intimate....with each other..."

Noah raised and eyebrow ".....intimate?"

Mrs. Bucket sighed with aggravation "......we...had....sex." "Sex" came out as a whisper, but judging by the look on Mr. Buckets face, he heard it loud and clear. 

Mr. Bucket's eyes darted from me to her and back to me. I felt his eyes digging into my soul. 

"This can't be true." 

I sigh, and look down at the floor. "It's true....but let me explai-." He hit me, hard. I almost fell into the floor. I reach up and grab my face. I can feel my hands fill with blood.

"NOAH!" I hear Mrs. Bucket scream, but Noah was too busy grabbing my coat and pushing me against the wall. 

MR BUCKET POV 

I couldn't believe what I just heard, Willy just confessed to having sex with my wife! I always thought he as like a Ken doll or something, nothing about him seemed sexual at all. Willy starts talking, but I didn't hear a word he was saying. Before I could stop myself, I punch Willy right in the face. It hurt my knuckles so I know I hurt him. He stumbles backwards and covers his face. The anger starts boiling deep inside me, the image of him touching my sweet Helen starts to drive me mad. 

I rush up to him and grab his signature coat and push him against the wall. The force causes a dull thump. Willy looks up at me with a pained and frightened expression. Blood is streaming down his face and his eyes look like they are starting to blacken. I can hear Helen screaming at me, but I don't care. I want Willy to feel some pain. I hit him again across the face again and push him to the floor. Before I get a chance to kick him like the gut like I wanted to, Helen grabs me and pulls be back. 

"Noah, PLEASD STOP!" She screams. Her frantic voice brings me back to earth and I take a deep breath. Willy stumbles ungracefully back to his feet and backs away. 

"Noah please, let Willy explain, this was all a terrible accident!"

I look over at Willy "ok, explain then chocolate boy!" Chocolate boy? Dear lord I'm bad at insults. 

Willy wipes his hand across his face in an effort to get rid of some blood, it doesn't help much. 

"Okay, Mr. Bucket, she's right. It was a terrible accident. Normally that would NEVER EVER happen, you know that. It was a failed experiment that we both ended up eating. It was supposed to make one happy, but it ended up being a super strong aphrodisiac! I promise, I'd never sleep with a married woman if I wasn't drugged, and I know she wouldn't cheat on you if she wasn't drugged!"

While he was telling me this, his hands were up in surrender/"please don't hurt me again" pose. What he said sounded nuts. But he's nuts. This whole damn place is nuts. 

I look over at Helen with pleading eyes "is this true?"

"Yes, it is. I'm so sorry Noah." She started to cry. I can't stand seeing her upset. 

"I forgive you Helen. Willy, I don't think I can forgive you. I'm not even sure if I believe that excuse." 

Helen briefly stopped crying and looked at me with dagger eyes. "You mean you forgive me, but don't believe what we are saying?! Noah, it's true! We were pretty much drugged!"

I look at her and then over to Willy again. He looks like he's going to puke. "Ok, Willy, prove it. Give me some of this....sex chocolate...and lets see how it makes me feel. I'll forgive both of you if it makes me feel the way you have said it made you all feel." 

I see Wonka and Helen look at each other. 

Willy then looks back at me. " I mean, I guess. I'll... go get it."

I had no idea what I was getting myself into.


End file.
